The come back
by tripleL23
Summary: Always and forever, he said. "I'll never leave you" he promised. Yet he did. He left without a word, out of the blue. It's been a year today, a year of pure agony. And she never thought she'd hate someone this much. His memory was everywhere, haunting her, even on paper. Yes, because now she was Mrs Scott. Mrs Haley James Scott. And now, he's back to Tree Hill.
1. Back to square one

"Haaaaaaaley!"

_Jesus! It's like an annoying alarm clock!_ Haley thought. She struggled to open her eyes to see no other person than her overly annoying best friend/roommate. She was looking apologetically at her. Giving her a confused look she said

"What the hell Brooke? What's going on? "

"Haley, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. I just don't know how to tell you this" . Brooke answered looking at the ground.

"Ok, now, you're like really scaring the crap out of me."

Brooke didn't answer but lifted her head and looked at Haley with the same look she had before, only now, her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"Brooke? Talk to me, what's happening to you", Haley said softly trying to reach her friend for a hug.

"It's not about me Hales.. It's about you" She replied pulling away from her best friend.

"What about me?"

"He's back."

"What? Who? What are you…" Haley said before realization hit her.

She kept looking at Brooke for a second before putting her head down and staring at the ground, her expression was empty as shock started filling her eyes, struggling for her tears not to fall in her cheeks.

"Haley.." Brooke called her, not really knowing what to say.

"How.. I mean when.. who told you?"

"Bev' just called, she saw him at Karen's coffee. I'm sorry Haley.."

"Can you go? I just need to be alone for a few minutes"

"Yeah, I'll be in my room if you need me." She pause looking at her best friend for a moment, hurt for her. "He's going to regret it Hales, I promise"

She gave her a warm hug before stepping out of the room and closing the door. Haley laid down on her bed, hugging Mr. Waffles tightly and pulling her blankets on her as her tears started rolling down her cheeks, falling in her pillow. She couldn't believe, this couldn't be possible, she just started getting over him, or as she liked telling herself. She didn't know how she could face this. Tomorrow was their first day since mid-year of junior year, and she really hopped the school wouldn't agree to let him in for the second half of the year, knowing deeply that her hope would be just that. As the tears kept falling, memories started hitting her.

**14 months ago.**

_"Oh come on guys, you're too adorable for you own sake! "_

_"Yeah Peyton, like you and Jake aren't always kissing each other" Haley shot back._

_"Oh, they sure do. But nobody overpowers Naley's sick cuteness" Brooke, said smiling._

_"The what?" Nathan asked_

_"Naley. Yours and Haley's names combined you dork."_

_"Yeah because it's so obvious!" Nathan sarcastically answered._

_"Babe.. um it kind of actually is. And the sarcastic part of me? It is getting to you in a very bad way." She laughed. "Besides Brooke, he can't keep his hands away from me." Haley teased._

_"Oh is that so?" He ask, amused._

_"Oh yeah baby." She replied with the same amusement._

_"I'd say that's pretty much you" Nathan said raising his eyebrows._

_"Oh hell no, I'm sure it's you."_

_"Wanna bet?" He challenged._

_"Oh oh, this is trouble. Hales.. I wouldn't go there if I were you." Brooke, intervened knowingly._

_"No no it's fine. I know I'm not going to budge! You're so on Scott."_

_Nathan gives her his famous smirk before getting close to her ear and whispering seductively "Oh baby, you don't know what you just got yourself into". Haley blushed, as she tried her hardest not to pull him for a hot kiss right there right away. This was not going to be easy, no, not at all._


	2. Shit just got real

"Hey sluts." Someone greeted the girls as they walked down their highschool hallway.

"Oh hey yourself Miss Gatina" Haley greeted back.

"So, how you doing peeps?"

"You serious, Rach? Now you're gonna start talking like that? Cause if you are, we can't be friends anymore" Brooke teased her friend, leaving a smiling Haley next to her.

"Oh because you think we are?" Rachel teased back.

"Ok folks, we got the point." Haley laughed. "Can we get to class, now? We're gonna be late".

"Ever the tutor girl." Rachel said.

"Can't disagree on that part."

Haley smiled as she took the girls hand leading them to their classroom. That was kind of their routine when it came to classes they had together. When they weren't coming together making a loud enterance, everybody knew something was wrong. As they took their seat, they started talking about their plans for the evening, which were party planning as in what to wear, where to shop, when and how and all the other things that seemed useless to the other. But for them, they had to be perfect for tonight's beach party. They were so lost in their conversation that they didn't notice that the teacher was already in the classroom and started talking.

"Miss Davis, Miss James and Miss Gatina, you mind stop talking? Unless I am bothering you of course." Said Mr Tompelson.

"No it's okay, we're done." Rachel smiled sarcastically.

"Glad to hear that. So now, would you go to your place?"

Rachel gave the teacher the same smile before turning to the girls "We'll talk later peeps". Then, she headed to her place.

The teacher continued teaching the lesson as the girls started following, but Brooke had other plans.

"So I was thinking about asking Tom to the party tonight." Brooke said.

"Wait a second! Did I misheard that, or the great Brooke Davis is actually going to ask a guy out?" Haley faked disbelief.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, I mean…"

"Miss Davis, and Miss Jame.." the teacher started before she was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Mister Roberts, how nice of you to join us." The teacher greeted

"Oh it's my pleasure Mr Tompelson." Gabriel replied.

"Got take your seat, and don't disturb my class."

Gabriel went to his seat which was behind the two girls, which only gave them another reason to talk.

"Dude, where were you?" Haley asked.

"Whitey called us for a meeting, said it was urgent. There was Lucas, Skills, other guys from the team and this new guy" The girls raised their eyebrows. "Guess he was just introducing him or something like that, I was absent minded for almost half of the meeting so.."

"What other guy?" Brooke said interested. "Is he hot? Is he a good player?"

"I thought you wanted Tom" Haley laughed at her friend.

"Oh come on a girl can choose" Brooke said before turning again to Gabe. "So? What's his name?"

Gabriel was about to answer when someone knocked on the door again. They both turned to see who it was.

"Mister Lucas Scott, it's still too early for class" Mr Tompelson said before turning to the guy that was next to him "and you are?"

Gabriel bent forward to whisper in the girls ears "He's the guy"

The girls were shocked, they couldn't speak, it was like someone took their tongue off their mouth.

"Holy crap." They both said without changing their expressions, as the whole class turned to them. Half of them knew, some didn't care and some had no idea.

"Nathan Scott." The other guy said as he eyed Haley and Brooke, who were sending him death glares. "My name is Nathan Scott."

Haley thought she could get away with it, that she would just have to do anything to avoid him at school, because she couldn't just face the truth. When Brooke told her, she sat in her bed crying for what seemed like an eternity before her bestfriend came in and forbid her to cry anymore. They went out, they drunk a little without loosing their mind since the day after was a school day, and they got back to the house. When she woke up this morning, Haley did everything to not think about it, and she kind of succeeded. Untill now.

Gabriel only got it then. "Is he..?" the girl nodded before he could finish. "Ish just got real." Gabriel said before sitting down normally on his sit, and he couldn't be more right. Shit definitly just got real.


	3. Heart to heart

Haley did her aboslute best to avoid Nathan for the rest of the day. Although it wasn't that easy. Nathan was the same as before, it's like nothing ever happened. Everyone was talking to him, and all the girls wanted to hang out with him. He was mr popular again, like he had never left. Even Lucas, who was supposedly her best friend didn't give the guy a cold shoulder, actually, he was acting more like his brother, which he was, but that isn't the point. Haley was hurt, the only people who were by her side and didn't speak to Nathan were Brooke, Gabriel, Rachel and Peyton. And they were in the same circle, they had to hang out together. She didn't talk to Lucas for the whole day, he didn't even try to come to talk to her, whenever she saw him, he was with her so called husband, and that hurt her more than she would like to admit.

"We should head home." Brooke said.

Haley didn't answer. Which worried Brooke.

"Hales?" Brooke called.

"Um.. yeah?" she responded getting out of her daze.

"You okay buddy?" Gabe said before Brooke could open her mouth.

"Um yeah yeah." Haley smiled to them. "Let's just head home" she said linking arms with both of them. "Rach and Pey will join us in a short time"

They all left the school heading to Haley and Brooke's appartement. As they arrived they saw a car that looked very familiar parked in front of their house.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Brooke sighed.

They headed to the door where the owner of the car was standing obviously waiting for them.

"Brooke can I..." he said.

"No." Brooke interrupted him coldly, before opening the door and entering the house.

"Haley.." the person tried again.

"Don't.. just don't, Luke" She tried following Brooke in as she felt someone grabbing her wrist.

"Hales, please."

"No, Lucas. Whatever you have to say, I just don't want to hear it right now. I can't."

"But we really need to talk Haley" He tried again.

"Oh" she laughed coldly. "And this is coming from my so called best friend?" she air quoted the word best friend. "Who by the way, need I remind you what he did? You left for the whole vacation, never called, or texted or anything. Not once, Lucas. And when you came back you're like forming this new bromance version of Bonnie and Clyde with Nathan, I mean seriously Lucas? Nathan? Of all people? And you know what hurts the most Luke? You broke Brooke's heart, you broke my best friend's heart Lucas, and I still talked to you, because I thought that our friendship came first, as much as I hated you for doing this to her, I stayed by yourside. And yet, here you are, talking to me only cause your gal pal is off to only God knows where and.."

"Haley, listen.." Lucas interrupted.

"No, YOU Listen. You know damn well what he did to me Luke. Hell you were in the front row seat." Haley continued as her cheeks started getting wet from the tears that were coming down her eyes. "and the minute, the second he gets back, you forget all about me and you're like his best bud, smiling and laughing together, like nothing ever happened. Seriously Lucas, coming from him, it's no surprise. But I did expect more from my best friend. You were like my big brother Luke. Buf I was wrong. Cause big brothers stand beside their sisters, they protect them, they don't go hanging out with people who hurt them in the first place. But whatever Lucas."

"Haley, damn it, listen to me." Lucas tried.

"Hey Luke!" someone called.

They both turned towards the voice, who was coming to them, Haley laughed sarcastically.

"Your brother is coming for you, we wouldn't want his highness to wait now, would we?"

"Lucas, what are..." Nathan stopped noticing Haley. "Hey Haley, how a.."

"Oh please" Haley rolled her eyes " Just save it." She said before she turned to Lucas. "You need to go, I don't have anything else to say to you, and I'm sure Brooke doesn't want to talk to you, so..." she finished. "Let's go Gabe." She said turning to her friend who was their for the whole conversation for some moral support.

Half an hour later, the girls joined them, as they decided to just do a slumber party, and leave the big party for saturday. Some girl time was needed. Gabe stayed with them for about an hour before leaving them with their ice cream, chocolate and all the things that was for boys cure.

"So.. Nathan came by earlier." Haley said, not really knowing how to tell the girls.

"What?" Peyton and Rachel yelled.

"Well the guy got some balls." Rachel continued.

"Yeah.. Lucas came to talk to us as you already know, and shortly after, don't know how, Nathan was there too." Haley explained.

"Why did he say?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing. I didn't leave him the chance to say anything." Haley sighed.

"It's gonna be alright, Hales. It's gonna be fine.." Brooke tried to cheer her up hugging her.

"I want a divorce." Haley said, determined.

"You sure?" they asked.

"Well it's not like it's a surprise you guys. You already knew that, I just wanted to get it out." She said. "And Brooke already knows I got the papers and signed them, I just need his signature."

"What? When did you file?" Rachel said.

"About a month ago or so.." Haley said. "Anyways.. let's just talk about something else. No Scotts. No drama!"

"How about we watch the Notebook" Brooke said putting the movie in the CD player after they all agreed.

_**NFR : So, the head line for Lucas/Brooke is the same. Except some changes that you guys will discover throughout the chapters. Peyton and Brooke are no longer best friends as you can see, but they're still pretty close, not as close as Haley and Brooke though. Hope you guys like this chapter. Review please!**_


	4. Let's get the party started

_**Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot to me. Keep it up please. So here's the fourth chapter. Hope you will like it.**_

**I DO ABSOLUTELY NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. **

* * *

"This is gonna be H.O.T, like super hot!" Brooke cheered.

The girls were at the mall shopping for tonight's party. They have been looking for the perfect dress for over four hours now, but Haley didn't seem to like any od the ones she tried on so far.

"I swear to God if I don't find anything in this shop, I'm gonna go naked!" Haley said frustrated.

"Ok, let's just not go there tutorslut, we'll find you the.."

"If you say "H.O.T" one more time Brooke, I will punch you" Haley stopped her.

"Jeez. You're more moody than goldilocks usually is, today!" Rachel said.

"Do I need to remind you how you were one hour ago?" Haley defended herself.

"Couldn't have been worse than you are right now!" Rachel said inocently.

"Oh please, you were like the dress monster"

"No I wasn't!" Rachel said offended.

Haley raised her eyebrow at her friend as if to say "are you serious", Rachel turned aroud to get back up from the other two who put their hands up in defence.

"We're with Haley on this, Rach. You were being crazy as hell before you found your dress." Peyton said.

"Whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. "Just keep looking for a dress hoe, we still need to go prepare ourselves, so hurry up" she said slapping Haley's butt.

Half an hour later, Haley found the dress she was looking for. It was a strapless red dress, that arrived above her knees and had a little hole between the breasts area. It traced her curves perfectly. After bying all that was needed, the girls headed to the house to get ready for the party.

"We are.. - and don't punch me Hales - but we are H.O.T" Brooke said clapping her hands. "I mean seriously, tonight we're gonna drive all the guys crazy."

It was 3 hours later when the girls finished getting ready, people already started showing up, Gabriel was the first one, he came to help the girls, knowing that they took forever to get ready.

"Girls, seriously, if you take that much to get ready for a simple party, I don't wanna know how much you're gonna take for your wedding." Gabe said.

"G, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear the "simple party" part, because I am too excited to care." She said sticking her tongue.

"Wow, very mature Davis" he answerd causing the three other girls to laugh at their friends stupidity.

"Whatever, let's blow some minds away girls!" Brooke said taking the girls down stairs.

Brooke was wearing a strapless black top that showed her belly button, with a black skirt that covered her butt only, Rachel had opted for skinny jean and a top that showed her back and went down her breast. As for Peyton she put a black leather short and a white tank top. They all choose to let their hair down.

The party was going crazy, the girls were having fun. After dancing for what seemed like eternity the decided to take some break and headed down to the kitchen with other people.

"What are you guys doing?" Brooke asked.

"We're playing "I never". Care to join us bitches?" Bevin invited.

"Duh!" Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing.

They were playing for about fifteen minutes when they heart screaming.

"What the hell?" Brooke turned around.

"Trouble." Someone told her.

Before she could say anything, she saw two figures coming their way, and sighed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She said angry. "Who invited them?"

"You know Brooke, it's a small town, words travel fast". One of them said.

"Whatever, Brooke. Just ignore them. Let's carry on with our game" Haley said rolling her eyes. "Rachel it's your turn hoe".

"I never have ever made out with a girl." Rachel smiled knowingly.

Bevin, Peyton, Brooke and Haley took a shot.

"What?" someone said.

"You know, Rachel, we can change that" Peyton laughed at her friend.

"I might just take you up on that" Rachel replied back.

"Haley, what the hell?" Nathan said.

Haley ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Um.. how about you mind your damn buisness, Scott?" Brooke said not letting him say anything else.

"Hey bros, come play wih us" Tim offered, trying to calm them.

"I swear to God Tim, I'll rip you parts appart" Brooke said.

"Did you hear that Lucas? You can feel the love" Nathan, said.

"And if you don't shut it, it's my fist on your face that you're gonna feel." Someone said, just joining the conversation.

"Gabe, don't." Haley said putting her hand on her friend's. "They're not worth it" She said turning to the boys. "If they wanna play, let them."

"Great." Tim said. "Lucas you go."

"I never have ever been to jail." Lucas said knowingly.

Brooke and Haley drunk.

"You can't be serious." Gabriel laughed at his friends. "You never told me that."

"Let's just say that it wasn't the best 24h of our lives." Brooke said. "Plus, Taylor, Haley's sister was the one that bailed us out, it was super funny, wasn't it, Jailey? " Brooke teased her friend.

"I hate my name!" Haley pouted as they all laughed except Nathan.

"Well, a lot happened in one year.." He said to himself.

"Ok, Haley, you go." Tim said.

"I never have ever made out with a gay guy." Haley smiled to Brooke who drunk.

"What?" Everyone said.

"He needed to be sure he was gay!" Brooke said nonchalantly.

They were about to continue the game as the song "Knock you down" started.

"Oh my God, I love that song" Haley yelled. "Let's dance." She said turning to her friends, grabbing Gabriel with a hand and Brooke with the other.

"Ok. What the hell is she wearing and who the hell was that?" Nathan said not able to control his behavior anymore.

He wasn't able to see her properly when he came, as soon as she stood up, he got a good sight of her. A mixture of pleasure, anger and jealousy washed over him. He liked what she was wearing, but he hated the way the guys were looking at her. He followed her with his eyes as she moved to the dance floor. She was dancing with Gabe, Brooke and another guy who was in the basketball team, but he couldn't remember his name. The way he saw it, they were pretty close, which irritated him. The guy had his hand on Haley's waist and she had her back against his chest with her hands around his neck as she swayed to the music. As she turned around, facing him, their faces were inches apart, his hands never leaving her waist, and hers were now traveling in his chest. Nathan couldn't take it anymore, so he went to her. When he arrived to them, he took Haley by her wrist, taking her away from the guy. The girls who witnesed the scene followed them.

"Let go of me" Haley said trying to get her hand back.

He stopped moving at let go of her hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" Haley said getting angrier by the second".

"What are you doing?" He said, his anger showing.

"Euuh.. having fun!" She said, like it was a dum question to ask. "which by the way you just ruined. So I am going back." She said turning around with the girls, as she felt a pressure on her wrist again.

"You are not going anywhere." He said coldly.

"Excuse me?" She said irritated and taking her hand back. "And who are you to forbid me that?"

"Your husband, in case you forgot."

She let out a loud sarcastic laugh "Yeah, I don't think so." She told him. "We're done, in case you didn't get the memo."

Yesterday, after talking to the girls, she sent him the divorce papers, and she knew he received them.

"If you think I am gonna sign those papers, then I'm afraid you don't know me anymoren Hales." He said with a soft voice.

"First of all, it's Haley for you. Second, trust me, you don't want me to go with this to court." She said going back, but before she got back to the dance floor, she turned to him for the last time "And by the way Scott, I never really knew you." with that she went back to dance with Rachel and Peyton, who decided to leave the 'I never have ever' game, leaving Brooke and Gabe behind with Haley's soon to be ex-husband, as it seemed.

"You know Nathan," Brooke began "for a minute there, before you left her like she was a piece of shit, I really thought you changed, I really thought you had a heart." She said, trying not to scream at him "but joke's on all of us, especially on Haley. What did we really expect? Once a hearless bastard, always a heartless bastard. Nicely done, Dan."

With that she left him standing there with his thought as she joined her friends on the dance floor with Gabriel. The party went well after that, Haley did her best not to jump on Nathan's throat everytime she saw him, which didn't go unnoticed to him, so he and Lucas decided to leave the party, not feeling welcome anymore.

"She really changed, man." Nathan said to Lucas.

"She didn't, she's the same old Haley trust me. She just gained more confidence and put her walls back up." Lucas defended his best friend. "And that's kind of normal, when you get your heart broken."

Nathan sighed, not knowing what to say anymore.

**Review please!**


End file.
